


Guess the Hint

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon up to chapter 699, Domestic Bliss, Established slash, Fluff, M/M, Sasuke's POV, Slice of life? I don't know, mature content, mentioned mpreg, set somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: What do the wrong order of breakfast, a mathematics question, a teddy bear and a onesie have in common? Sasuke is about to find out.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 266





	Guess the Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So apparently November seems determined to be an absolute shit fest of a month. This week was hardly better than last week and while I had planned on working on so many other projects, this thing is what my brain eventually managed to spit out. Is this a slice of life fic? I don't know, it's fluffy and it's SasuNaru, which is basically all I can say about this fic. Random as hell again as well, but it's something, I suppose, so have this while I try to finally get something else finished.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this random oneshot and sorry for the short length!

**Guess the Hint**

"Here you go, your breakfast," the girl said cheerfully and lowered the tray in front of him.

"I didn't order this," Sasuke said blankly, staring at the plate with two steaming buns on it and two small bowls with two types of jam on the tray. He'd ordered rice and fish – this tray definitely didn't contain those items.

"I know, but we received a message last night from the Hokage with the request that we made this for you instead," she explained and raised her hands in the air, shrugging. "Just following orders basically."

"All right, thanks," he muttered and she smiled at him before greeting the next guest making his way into the breakfast room.

"What the hell is going through your mind now, usuratonkachi?" he mumbled to himself before uttering a soft sigh and cutting open the first bun.

He would assume that this was Naruto's way of showing him he missed him, but today was the day he'd return to Konoha after having travelled around for three weeks, so this breakfast didn't make much sense in that regard then unless the blond had completely forgotten he would get back today.

Somewhat older they might be now, but they were nowhere near old enough yet to start having issues with their memory and Naruto had never forgotten a date. So why the odd request for this particular breakfast?

He was just about to leave, shouldering his bag, when the girl from before approached him, holding a folded note in her hand.

"The Hokage also asked us to give you this note when you were finished eating," she explained and held it out to him.

"Did he say why?" He eyed the note suspiciously before accepting it.

"No, just that we needed to give it to you. Have a nice day!"

She was gone before he could ask her anything else. Not knowing what to think, he opened the note; an eyebrow rising as he read the small note.

_Before you come back, you need to visit the lake closest to the hotel. There, Fukasaku will wait with more information._

_See you soon, bastard!_

Really, what on earth was Naruto planning? Why would one of the frogs be waiting at the local lake? Had something come up that required Sasuke's interference? It wouldn't make much sense for Naruto to send one of the frogs then. Anything that required Sasuke's help was either mentioned cryptically in a note or one of Naruto's clones would show up.

What was going on here?

* * *

In spite of being doubtful, he did go to the nearby lake, hoping that Fukasaku would be able to clarify what was happening.

The elderly frog was waiting for him, seated on a smooth grey rock. He had his eyes closed but upon hearing Sasuke's footsteps, he opened them slowly and turned around to face him.

"Uchiha, good morning, good to see you," Fukasaku greeted him.

"Good morning, Naruto mentioned you had some information for me?"

"Hm, yes indeed. I was asked to give you a question and when you answer correctly, I have a gift for you," the frog announced, retrieving a small scroll from inside his cloak.

"All right," Sasuke said slowly, growing even more confused now.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, I guess," Sasuke replied doubtfully.

"Two plus one equals?" Fukasaku regarded him expectantly.

Sasuke could only stare back. "I'm sorry, are you asking me a mathematics question?" he asked in disbelief, wondering whether Naruto was just taking the piss with him here.

He hadn't come all the way to this lake just for a stupid mathematics question! Here he was thinking it was something really important and it turned out that the blond was just messing with him!

"Yes, two plus one equals?"

"You're actually serious about this," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head incredulously.

The frog shrugged. "I'm just doing what I was asked. The kid doesn't ask a lot, so I figured why not? It's a nice change. So, what's the answer, Uchiha?"

"God damn that idiot," Sasuke growled, irritation beating confusion. "It's three, okay? Two plus one equals three."

"Correct!" Fukasaku beamed at him, which was ridiculous because there was no reason to be so proud over such an idiotic answer. "As promised, here is your gift."

He threw the scroll at Sasuke, who had half a mind to just bat it away, but he wasn't stupid enough to provoke Fukasaku either. It wasn't the frog's fault that his student turned out to be such an idiot either, so with a long suffering sigh, Sasuke caught the scroll and opened it.

The moment the seal broke, a light brown teddy bear of all things popped out of it. Its beady black eyes glistened in the weak daylight and its face was frozen in a friendly smile; the fake fur incredibly soft.

"What the hell," Sasuke said monotonously.

Now he was certain of it: either Naruto was messing around with him or the Hokage had lost his marbles. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a stuffed toy out of all things? He wasn't a little kid anymore!

"I've got one more thing left to do," Fukasaku announced, ignoring Sasuke's irritated glower. "Now that you've got the gift, you have to go to the place where you two had your final fight. There everything will become clear – or so Naruto told me anyway."

"Is he yanking my chain here?" Sasuke demanded, waving the teddy bear around.

Fukasaku just smiled. "No, he's not. Like I said, everything will become clear once you arrive at that place. Have a good day, Uchiha."

With a puff of smoke, the frog disappeared, back to his own realm.

Sasuke was going to kick the idiot's arse the minute he saw him. Forget having missed him for these past three weeks; he was going to beat the crap out of him for wasting his time so much with useless errands.

* * *

It took him an hour to get to the Valley of the End, where the looming statues of Hashirama and Madara greeted him. They had been restored two years ago after he and Naruto had destroyed them completely during their last fight.

The moment he set foot in the clearing, he appeared to trigger a jutsu because a ring of smoke suddenly showed up near the river border. When the white smoke cleared up, it revealed a brown package just lying on the ground and he approached it warily, wondering what weird gift was in that one. He really needed to talk to Nara about keeping Naruto occupied during his absence, because obviously Naruto didn't have nearly enough work to deal with if he could go around, leaving inane presents behind.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered and bent down to pick up the package, noticing familiar messy writing on it.

_Can you put the hints together and guess correctly?_

"You need a new hobby, usuratonkachi," he mumbled annoyed and ripped off the rope keeping the package tied together.

He let the thin rope fall onto the ground and peeled the paper away. He stilled and blinked at the content that greeted him once all four corners had been peeled away. It was a light blue onesie of all things and when he flipped it around, his mouth dried at the Uchiha crest stitched right in the middle of it; the white and red fan boldly emblazed across the soft cloth.

He could only stare at the onesie – the _baby onesie_ – even as footsteps slowly approached him, coming to a halt right behind him. Couldn't even tear his eyes away when a tanned hand slipped around his shoulder, trailing down his arm before a thumb and index finger pinched the cloth gently.

"So, did you put the clues together?" Naruto asked; his voice light but there was a tremor running through it, one that gave away how nervous he actually was.

"If you're messing around now, Naruto," Sasuke started, but quietened when Naruto shushed him and stepped forwards, turning around to face him.

"No messing around, I swear. This is really happening," Naruto told him and pulled something out of his pocket.

He wasn't wearing his Hokage robes, was only dressed in black trousers and that garish orange jacket Sasuke had threatened to throw away so many times, and when he lifted his hand, he was holding something thin and white and the little display screen showed a big, fat plus sign.

"It worked," Sasuke brought out; eyes glued to the white stick. "It actually – we did it."

"Yeah, we did it," Naruto smiled and there was excitement brimming in his blue eyes, driving away the nerves. "I told you this would work. Took the test a week ago and baa-chan confirmed it." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Think she might have knocked me right into next week if the test hadn't been positive, because she wasn't happy we tried this without warning her about it, but hey, she examined me and it all checks out!"

He beamed at the other man, waving the stick around. "You and I are going to be paren-hmph!"

A startled squeak escaped him when his lips were caught in a hungry kiss and the stick went sailing through the air as he grappled at Sasuke's shoulders, grasping him tightly. Sasuke only barely managed to concentrate enough to transport them both straight to their bedroom, ignoring Naruto's startled laugh when he pulled back and realised what had happened.

"Oh man, I don't even think you were this excited when we first started dating," Naruto teased him, but his breathing hitched audibly when Sasuke stalked forwards, pressing him up against the wall.

"This is really happening, you're really carrying my baby," Sasuke whispered feverishly, shoving Naruto's jacket and shirt up in order to feel his stomach; warm skin contracting under his touch.

It was still flat of course, would probably remain so for a little while longer, but the thought that they had succeeded, that their mad plan of using Naruto's Sexy-no-jutsu in order to have a child actually had been successful … The idea that before the end of next year they would be parents, would actually be holding their son or daughter in their arms … That they would have a family again, their own little family, one they had made themselves …

It was _mindboggling_.

Mindboggling and amazing and terrifying and unbelievable all at the same time and he only realised he'd started crying when hands cupped his face and brushed them away; blue eyes regarding him softly.

"This is really happening, yeah," Naruto murmured and he was no longer teasing, no longer making fun of the dark haired man. "I'm really having your baby, I would never joke about this. Not to you."

_Not when it means so much to the both of us._

The words were left unspoken, but that didn't mean they weren't heard and Sasuke found his mouth again, the kiss urgent and deep and loving all at the same time. They were too impatient to get rid of all their clothing, so instead they made do with getting rid of their trousers and their underwear; the need to feel each other so overpowering all of a sudden they couldn't think of anything else.

Naruto's eyes rolled back the second Sasuke pushed inside him, those inner muscles parting around his cock, drawing him in deeper, and Sasuke inhaled sharply; Naruto's scent, his warm body against his, the knowledge that he was carrying Sasuke's child, overwhelming him, making his mind heady. His grip turned almost desperate as he started moving, Naruto's back sliding up and down against the wall, the bed deemed too far for now even when it was only a few feet away.

"God, I missed you," Naruto sighed, kissing his neck, nipping at his jawline. "Missed this, missed you, you need to stop going away for so long."

"It's only been three weeks," Sasuke retorted, even as his tone was breathless and a part – a part which was growing larger every second – agreed with the blond man, thinking three weeks was indeed way too long to be separated from the other one.

"That's three weeks too long," Naruto shot back breathlessly; his pupils expanded so much they were nearly swallowing the blue colour. Every couple of seconds those eyes would flash red, a sign Naruto was losing control, and as always that only spurred Sasuke on, the desire to see his lover lose control turning his thrusts deeper and harsher, aiming for that one particular place that would make Naruto see stars.

"Can't have you going away for so long again, the wait's killing me, I get too distracted and Shikamaru's ready to kill me because I haven't been doing as much work as I used to," Naruto babbled; his nails digging into Sasuke's shoulders and he keened lowly when Sasuke aimed just right.

"You're not going to overwork yourself, especially not now," Sasuke chided him and bit down in his neck, soothing the hurt with his tongue. "I'll stay, I promise. I won't leave. Not for long."

"Good, that's good," Naruto nodded and then nothing else was said anymore, their bodies doing the talking for them as they kissed again and again, chasing after each other's touch as if the other one was the breath of air they needed or the sip of water preventing them from drying out.

It was them coming home to each other.

* * *

"I can't believe you roped a hotel and the frogs in your plan," Sasuke sighed later when they were in bed.

Naruto snickered, stretching out before curling around him. "Ah, Fukasaku didn't mind. Said it got him away from the bickering that was going on between some of them," he replied amused.

"And the crest?" Sasuke asked softly, his hand trailing up and down across Naruto's arm.

He could practically feel Naruto's cheek heating up from where he was pressed against his chest when he admitted begrudgingly, "I asked Kaka-sensei to teach me how to stitch."

Sasuke paused, a bit taken aback. "That idiot can stitch?"

"Hm, and knit too. He apparently took it up after retiring," Naruto answered and amusement returned to his voice. "Said it gave him something to do that could take his mind off things."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No, not yet. Just told him I wanted to stitch something as a surprise for you and he agreed without any trouble."

"Hm." The mental image of Kakashi knitting and stitching stuff was a weird, albeit amusing one and the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched. Who knew their perverted ex-sensei would do something as mundane as knitting?

"I'm glad you're back," Naruto murmured and leant up to kiss him.

Curling a hand across a flat belly – one which would grow rounded soon – Sasuke smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah, I'm happy to be home."

Home where soon a pair of small feet would run around and a child's laughter would fill the space again.

He could hardly wait.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Random I know, but this is all my brain was willing to spit out so far. I mean, it's fluffy? *clears throat* So, what does everyone think about the news that Kishimoto is taking over Boruto? Good news, bad news, or hell, it can't get any worse, news? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make another attempt at my other stories *slips away*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
